Blade of Tranquility
by Rikku-Fanatic
Summary: When Souls Slowly intertwine, mysterious apperances draw Soul Edge closer to ever to the souls of brave fighters. A Story of another Tale of Souls and Swords. CH: 2 UP!
1. The Story Unfolds

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Soul Calibur. Just using it for this fanfic.

Chapter 1: The Story Unfolds

Kilik stood at the edge of the stone steps leading into the light blue lake of the Proving Grounds. For weeks now, Kilik has felt the evil presence of Soul Edge becoming stronger and stronger. His bare chest was used to the cool weather since he came to the proving grounds. Yet his mind was full of many questions. Did we not destroy Soul Edge for good? He and his comrade, Chai Xianghua, were able to defeat the evil Inferno or Soul Edge himself, after a harsh battle. He crossed his arms.

"Could I have not defeated it totally?" He thought to himself. He then dug into his red pants and pulled out a stone given to him by Xianghua on the first time they met. He now knew what he needed to do. He turned and into the stone halls of the temple. He went into his dormitory and opened a wooden box. There, he picked up his brown belt he wore around his chest known as the mirror, Dvapara-Yuga. He has been trying to improve both his body and his mind with fierce training. He strapped the belt from the right shoulder to the left side of his abs, picked up his staff and left the door.

"Leaving so soon?" Edge Master asked him coming out from a corridor. Kilik bowed and told him,

"I must see an acquaintance," He said, looking in the eyes of Edge Master. Edge Master smiled.

"Well then, good luck," He said turning around into another hallway. Kilik crossed his arms for a moment and then left the temple towards a certain Buddhist temple in Japan.

Her purple heels clicked down the empty hallways of her mansion. The dim-lit hallways did not scare her at all. Heading towards the library, she stopped at the painting of her father. She frowned with anger in her eyes.

"Why did you have to curse me with your blood you fool," She said turning away from the painting of Cervantes and heading towards her library. She pulled out a match from her tight boot and made a small ember for a candle. She hovered her fingers in front of the spines of books beginning with O. "Origin," She whispered as she pulled out the dusty black book out of the shelves. Her tight magenta costume made her feel cold since there was skin showing. Book in hand, she headed into her mother's room and looked in her closet and pulled out a white coat. She then returned to the library where the lit candle was. She opened the book and noticed the wrinkled yellow pages.

"Old," She said, still looking through the pages. She flipped them until she noticed and interesting drawing of two swords looking so familiar. Her eyes then glistened with knowledge behind her short white hair.

"So that's what the old man wants. Well, my father was always crazy," She said reading the book. It read,

"The holy sword of Soul Calibur is hidden in the sacred sword in the holy trinity, Krita-Yuga. It is a complete opposite of the Evil Soul Edge. The Soul Edge is a sword who posses the user who is not strong enough by heart. This means that many people have fallen in its grasp and still continue so," she read. "The maker of this sword-" She was interrupted by a window crashing in the mansion. She quickly looked up and slipped off the coat and walked to the second shelf of the "I" section in the library. She pulled on the wood and opened a door with a glass case of her sword, Valentine.

She opened the class case and pulled out the sword and headed into a room where some family paintings were. She opened the door to find a black man hidden in a white robe with a very sharp scythe in hand.

"Who are you," She said in her regular English accent. The man chuckled.

"Did you read the book," The man asked her. Ivy said nothing as she smiled, refusing to let go. It was until a few moments later that she left.

"Yes" She said.

"That book in your possession…contains information you don't deserve knowing. Give it to me at once," He said. Ivy smiled her grinning smirk.

"Well, aren't we cheeky, this will be fun. If you really want it, come and get it," She said holding the metal blade in her hand. The man in front of her pointed the scythe at her.

"I have no need for your childish games. Give it to me," He said advancing towards Ivy Valentine. He finally got in his fighting stance and swung a slash at her only to hear a clinking of metal. She was quick, more of a fighter than expected. He swung again and Ivy slashed once more. They kept attacking each other. Ivy soon managed to get the upper-hand. She not only swung but her blade then released it self into a metal whip which wrapped around the man's scythe. She then began to pull, but the man's powerful arms pulled her instead and she came so close, he swiped the book away from her hands and slashed her sword, Valentine, out of her hands. As she quickly ran to her blade and picked it up, she saw the man burn up the books with his own hands and run off. Ivy stomped on the floor.

"Damn," She said, frowning at the open window revealing sunshine.

The cry of her black bird pierced the silence of the cool forest.

"No Birdy, we won't attack just yet," Her green lips spoke as she kissed the black raven on the head as it rested on her arm. With a movement of her arm, the raven was off. Her name was Tira. She was standing on a strong branch of a tree. "So sad, many seventeen girls don't get to have so much fun," Tira spoke silently laughing her evil laugh. Her short green hair moved slowly in the wind. She wore purple gloves with some green feathers around her wrists and a green shirt ripped from her chest revealing her stomach and chest. She also wore very tight pants covered by green boots of leathered with some purple lines on them. She also wore her shin guards. However, she never traveled without her huge ring with the sharp edges a sword has.

"It's time," She said snapping her fingers. She jumped into the wind and onto the roof of the man living with the young twelve year old girl.

Tbc?

Sorry for the very short chapters. But I am planning to make chapter 3 a way longer chapter than this has been. REVIEW!


	2. Clues

Disclaimer: Don't Own Soul Calibur II and III

Chapter 2: Clues

Kilik stepped into the dark room lit with candles around a circular platform forming in the middle of the room. Kilik walked down the path to the platform with only one thing on his mind. Could he really trust her? He only met her a couple times and she has a dark image. Still, she seemed like a perfect person to ask before he went off looking for Soul Edge.

"Taki?" He yelled around the platform, hoping for an answer. The room was rather…eerie. There were a lot of golden statues of the Buddha. It gave him some shivers until there was a huge puff of smoke a few feet where he stood. Kilik quickly got into his fighting position with his red staff in front of him.

"Well, at least your stance is correct, heh," A shadowy figure said coming out of the smoke. Her feminine self was revealed with her dark brown pony tail. She wore a tight blue body suit with her sleeves ending up a little higher before her elbows and reaching all the way to her ankles. She wore protective armor on her shins and elbows with some black gloves for her feet; she wore traditional Japanese shoes with matching blue socks. On her back, she has small carriers for her two daggers. "Why Kilik, we have grown up huh?" She smiled. Her mouth seemed to be covered with a black mask still revealing her mouth.

"Taki, I need to know what you know about Soul Edge and its resurrection," Kilik said. Taki changed her unserious expression to one of full understanding. Serious thoughts went through her mind. Of course, Kilik wanted information, but to tell herself the truth, she didn't know much about Soul Edge's resurrection.

"Kilik, I only know that Soul Edge rebuilds itself when another being wants the sword. So this means that nightmare might have controlled it. You do know, you did not kill Nightmare fully, he is still under the control of Inferno," Taki told Kilik crossing her arms. Kilik knew Taki was telling the truth. He knew that Taki didn't really have an interest in destroying Soul Edge for good as much as she wanted Mitsurugi to get Soul Edge in his hands.

"I see, but I killed Inferno," Kilik replied. If it wasn't Inferno, who was it? Does Inferno have a master? It didn't seem possible, but there is a possibility…there always is.

"Are you sure?" Taki asked him raising an eyebrow. Kilik nodded with assured look. He knew that he killed Inferno. He needed to find more information. He needed someone to go with him.

"Taki, could you come with me to find more about Soul Edge?" Kilik asked the thinking Taki. Taki gave him a surprised look. The thought of going with Kilik on some heroic adventure seemed rather…fun. However, she needed to track down Mitsurugi. Still, she heard there was another chick following Mitsurugi for some reason. She needed not to follow him.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do," Taki said straightening her glove.

Her green boots broke the window as she came face to face with the red headed Amy.

"Why hello there," Tira said smirking evilly. Amy's face was frightened. Who is she? She thought. Quickly she turned and ran, knowing that creepy girls with green hair can kill people.

"Raphael!" Amy yelled, her purple shoes running quickly as her purple dress swung with the speed she was running. However, she never knew that the girl would catch up to her.

"Where are you going? Don't you wanna play?" Tira exclaimed chasing after Amy. However, just a few feet away from the curly pigtailed red head, She was stopped by a blonde man with a rapier in hand.

"Aww, fine, she doesn't wanna fight. Fine, Let's play!" She said turning around holding her large ring blade. Raphael began swinging his rapier at Tira.

"En Garde!" He yelled stabbing Tira who quickly blocked it with her ring blade. Tira turned and swung her blade with her right arm at Raphael. Quickly walking back, Raphael gave her some more strikes, only to be blocked. Tira then set the ring standing up on the green carpet and swung her small body into the blade and kicking Raphael hard. Raphael slammed against the concrete balcony of his mansion and fell off the balcony as Tira followed, her ring blade in hand. Rapahel landed on his feet as Tira landed also. Raphael threw more strikes of his rapier only to stab nothing but air. Tira smiled at him an evil grin.

"You are strong, very strong. But I am gonna make you die, IT'S GONNA LOOK INCREDIBLE! She spinned her metal ring only to moan as she fell to the floor. Behind Tira was the red headed Amy Sorel. She held her rapier firmly, still in front of her body. She wore a purple shirt hanging from the sides of her shoulders and a dress with some classy purple shoes. Amy quickly dropped the rapier on the floor and began crying. Raphael hurried to Amy.

"It's ok," He said rubbing Amy's back. Amy's hands were covering her face. Raphael pulled them away from her face. Her tears were still falling down her delicate skin.

"I hurt and innocent soul. How could I?" She said, now resting her head on Rapahel's shoulder. Raphael looked away from the crying twelve year old. He gave a look at the assassin. She has a task. The question was what. Who would want to hurt the Sorels. Still wondering, he continued to comfort the crying Amy.

Kilik, followed by Taki, traveled to India. He needed to find a partner of his. His name was Maxi. He knew that Maxi resided in the golden temples in India. Maxi may be able to help them. As they arrived, they crossed the bridge leading to the eerie looking temples.

"Are you sure he'll help us?" Taki asked him, crossing her arms. Kilik looked around. Knowing Maxi, he could help. However, it is if he wants to help. The last time they were together were during Soul Edge's return. Maxi departed to fight Astaroth. That was the last time they were together.

"I don't really know, but I must give it a try," Kilik said, clutching his red staff harder then he usually held it before loosening his grip. He need Maxi to help them. Knowing Soul Edge, it could have grown even more powerful. He and Taki were powerful however not enough to defeat those of a supernatural wielder.

"Hey Taki, I have a question I quickly need to discuss," Kilik asked her. Taki eyed him for a moment.

"Sure," She said. Kilik turned around from where he was.

"Who do you think is the puppet for Soul Edge?" Kilik asked her. Taki looked around in thought but quickly looked back at the bewildered Kilik.

"My best guess is Nightmare. He is the first and only puppet for Soul Edge that I know of. He might have returned," Taki said uncrossing her arms. Kilik nodded unsurely and went into the cave followed by Taki.

Tbc?

Sorry for the continusly short chapters. I will write more. REVIEW!


End file.
